El violin del diablo
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Ayer fue su boda, y hoy en su cabeza no paraba de sonar una melodía que la llevaba a su pasado y hacía que todo su mundo recién construido se tambaleara. Era el objeto que la ataba al diablo./ AUSxHUNxPRU


Aqui vengo yo con lo más típico en mí. Un oneshot inspirado en una canción. (En serio!¿solo pueod escribir oneshots?)

Pero esta vez es algo diferente. ES MI PRIMER FIC HETERO! (llora de orgullo)

Austria x Hungria x Prusia

Lo cierto es que le puse tan pocas referencias historicas que desde mi punto de vista casi parece AU, pero no no es.

La canción es "El violin del diablo" del grupo Mago de Oz

disclaimer: ni la canción ni hetalia me pertenecen

* * *

**El violín del diablo**

El abismo, oscuro y frío, tan misterioso como peligroso si te adentras demasiado. No sabes dónde estás pero no puedes perderte, porque no hay nada, un abismo al que iba cayendo y cayendo sin parar, mientras en su corazón resonaba una deliciosa melodía, tan fina y efímera como un manto se seda. Se removió y lo tocó, era material, real. No estaba asustada, quería continuar cayendo, aunque fuese su perdición, quería saber si en el fondo había algo. Pero vio la luz. Tan pequeña y débil que al principio ni la percibió, si no fuese porque continuó creciendo y envolviéndola, cegando sus ojos con su resplandor, y no fue hasta que se acostumbró a ella que comenzó a distinguir contornos y formas, fantasmagóricas al principio las fue identificando y luchando por no perder la dulce música que fue desapareciendo a medida que se estaba despertando. Se alzó y la manta, aquella misma seda, cayó dejando su pecho desnudo expuesto a la fresca briza que atravesaba las cortinas de su lecho imperial.

-¿Ya despertaste? – Sintió un suave susurro y al otro lado de las cortinas translucidas, como un velo de novia, estaba la figura de aquel a quien pertenecía ahora. Aún así se tapó el pecho con la suave tela y sonrío amablemente cuando aquella persona se sentó a su lado buscando sus labios.

Se los concedió. Un beso dulce y casto, como aquellos de los que la llenó anoche, los besos que una mujer se merecía. Abrió los ojos ante la caricia en su mejilla. Este, era el primer día de su nueva vida.

-Mandaré que te traigan el desayuno. – Alegó tranquilamente su nuevo esposo.

-No, ya lo preparo yo, igualmente dormí mucho. Disculpe Austria-san.

-Elisabeta estamos casados – suspiró este – llámame por mi nombre por favor.

- Como desee… Roderich… -san. – Le costaba, le costaba decirlo abiertamente, por mucho que amara a aquel hombre. Porque ella le amaba. Sólo a él.

-Eli…

-¡Ah! Ahora voy ¿le importaría esperar abajo? Tengo que vestirme.

Una vez fuera su esposo, la húngara se acercó a su armario y lo abrió de par a par. El viento que entraba por la ventana abierta jugaba con sus cabellos y acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo. Cerró los ojos. Otra vez aquella fina melodía que la perseguía, como la de un violín solitario cuyas notas danzan en una lluvia de energía y poder, estaba siempre en su cabeza, clavada como una espina que hacía arder su pecho y congelarse su alma. Acarició inconscientemente un viejo uniforme militar, perdida su armadura, que reposaba doblado en un rincón oscuro del closet. Pero su mano se estremeció cuando fue una pieza azul oscuro, tirada de mala manera, lo que se topó en su camino.

-Debería de tirarla. – Murmuró para sí misma – Sí, debería de hacerlo.

Pero sabía que igual que aquel llanto de violín aquel pedazo de tela continuaría en su vida hasta que consiga dejarlo de lado. Hasta que se acostumbre a esta nueva vida, de tranquilidad y harmonía al lado de su persona amada. Sí, aquella vida que como en un sueño siempre deseó verse envuelta.

Bajó las altas escaleras de mármol paso a paso, como si con su sencillo vestido de ama de casa fuera una princesa y abajo, en un traje de gala, la esperara su príncipe. Pero Austria no estaba, todo lo que la acompañaba en aquel momento era aquella alucinación de sus oídos, la maldición de la melodía cristalina.

Quería que parara.

Quería que parara porque la distaría de lo que era más importante en ese momento. Su esposo. Porque si acudía a aquel llamado que atravesaba su interior, ya no habría vuelta atrás.

¿Dónde estaba Roderich? Su presencia no se notaba en ninguna parte. Por primera vez sintió la soledad de una casa iluminada por la luz del mediodía. Estaba sola con los reflejos de luz, sola con sus fantasmas.

Se sentó en el sofá tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de que su corazón no se ahogara y de que su mente no se perdiera en el hechizo al que estaba siendo sometida. Recordó cuando por primera vez lo había oído. Ni siquiera sabía que aquella persona era capaz de producir sonidos tan bellos. Quizá porque su instrumento era peculiar, especial entre los de su clase, y el sonido que producía lo era por igual. Se relajó como en aquellos días en los que era capaz de pasarse horas escuchándolo, cuando tocaba solo para ella mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte.

…

-¿Eli? ¿Eli estás bien?

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Se notaba los músculos del cuello tensos y la vista nublada. Austria estaba a su lado.

-¿Me quedé dormida?

-Sí, parece que arrastrabas más cansancio de lo esperado desde la boda.

-Sí, debe de ser eso. – murmuró sabiendo que era mentira y apartó sus ojos para no mirarle a la cara a su esposo. Pero su mirada se congeló al ver lo que yacía en las rodillas del castaño.

-Esto es…

-Ah, esto. – Alzó el objeto sin notar la estupefacción de su mujer. Un violín. Un hermoso violín de color caoba decorado en oro y ornamentos exquisitos. – Es uno de los regalos de boda – continuó como si nada a pesar de la extrema palidez que estaba adoptando el rostro femenino – Lo estuve probando hoy durante todo el día y tiene un timbre muy especial. Me pregunto de quien es, puesto que no llevaba ninguna etiqueta.

Pero la húngara ya no podía escucharle, como tampoco apartar los ojos del instrumento. En las manos de su luz estaba aquello que la ataba eternamente a la oscuridad. Y solo una palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, escapándose de sus labios resecos con la prudencia de quien evoca al demonio.

-Gilbert

* * *

espero que los personajes no estén muy ooc, es la primera vez que los manejo. Pero eso si, cualquier consejo o critica costructiva son mjy bien aceptados ^^


End file.
